Life Goes On
by Eternal L0ve
Summary: Brittany Matney and her sister, Meggie Matney, are on a raid. When Brittany gets caught by Seekers, Meggie's life ends- mentally speeking. But she doesn't know she'll soon find the love of her life and see Brittany again- just not the way she wants to.
1. My Life

**A/N. Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own The Host or any of it's characters. But i do own Brittany and Meggie Matney!_ I_ made them up!**

**Well this is my first story. I hope you like it!**

**This story used to be named Life and Love Go On, but I changed it to Life Goes On.**

**Oh, and I'm dedicating this story to a certain Sarah and Brittany out there in the world, for being my best friends and for being the people I name a character after. :)**

Life Goes On

Chapter 1: My Life.

"I'm thirsty, Brittany." I complained, very much like a 4-year-old. Not really complaining, but just trying to annoy her, because that's what little sisters are for.

"Oh, shut up, Meggie." She yelled.

"I'm only joking, Brit." I replied. She's so serious! I'd done this before to her, she should know by now I'm just trying to ease up her mood. It usually works when I annoy her, because then we start laughing it off and everything.

"Yes, I know that, but my head hurts and I want to get this raid over with so we can go back."

I slumped back against the backseat of Mom's old mini-van. I should say Brittany's mini-van, now. We'd been driving around for raids, but practically living, in this old thing for four years now, ever since we found out about the stupid mind controlling parasites.

We'd been going on raids about once a month, in different cities close by. Close by meaning within the state or the surrounding stated. The only risk Brittany said she took was getting gas for this mini-van.

I sighed. 'Go back' she'd said. Go back to that little cave big enough for us to drive the mini-van into and a few extra feet for us to keep food and live. A great place for a growing 14-year-old girl to live.

I have the most suckish life in this planet. What, with aliens attacking the world, living in a cave, and being half starved 24-7? Of course it is.

But I curse myself for complaining. I have a loving and caring big sister, who risks her life everyday to keep me alive. That's more than you can ask these days. That's also the one reason I _like_ being alive. That _and_ the fact I don't have some alien stuck up my head. The two things I really _care _about. Without them I would _seriously _kill myself. I may have the most suckish life in the world, but it's probably the best _real_ life left.

-

After driving all night and stopping for gas once, we finally came to the house Brittany would raid. It was nice house, probably owned by someone with lots of money before the aliens took over. They don't have to pay for anything anymore, so I wondered why they would live here. They must have lots of children or some other weird reason to fill up all the rooms in this house. But Brittany was sure it had loads of food in it for us to get and it was completely save. But I had a bad feeling about it.

There were hills behind that house, covered with trees. They were a little far away from the house, which was a good thing, too. We'd got lucky. Brittany drove the mini-van up a hill so that it was hidden from the parasites who lived there. We could see the house from here, so we'd be spying on them, seeing when the best time to go was. I'd be staying here, too, while Brittany was on the raid. She says I am too young to go on a raid, and I'm a _little_ happy about that.

"We'll start tomarrow morning." Brittany whispered. I don't know why she whispered, everyone here must be asleep, and it's not like they could hear us if they were awake.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "I'm tired."

We got unloaded and I immediately fell asleep in the backseat of the mini-van.

**A/N: Yes, short I know, but I still hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. I'll prabably get to put the next chapter up soon.**


	2. The Bad Feeling

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Host or any of it's characters.**

**Special thanks to izabethelay13, Kielagh, and Topkat90 for reviewing!**

Life Goes On

Chapter 2: The Bad Feeling

Meggie's POV

"Meggie? Meggie, wake up!" I heard my sister whisper as she shook me from the front seat, trying to wake me up. I am a heavy sleeper like my mother was, unlike Brittany, who was a light sleeper like my father was. I could sleep through anything, my mom used to say. That wasn't a good thing these days.

I quickly sat up. Maybe a little _too_ quickly, it made me dizzy. "What's wrong?" I whispered anxiously.

"Nothing's _wrong_," she replied, phrasing 'wrong' in an odd way. "We just need to wake up and start watching them" She pointed over her shoulder down the hill at the house.

"_It's 5:30 in the morning, Brittany!"_ I whispered irritably, looking down at the watch on my left hand. "I doubt they'd be up now. _I_ sure wouldn't." I lay back down and turned over so my head was facing the seat.

"_Your _not one of _them_, Meg! _You_ don't know what _they'd_ do or not do!"

"Who _would_?"

"Aunt Kathy did." Brit said, staring at me with those wide blue eyes of hers.

"Well, that was Aunt Kathy, wasn't it? And anyway, these souls down there are _not_ her!"

"Are you _sure_ about that, Meggie?"

That made me get back up. "W-what? No! Brit, are you serious?" I said shocked.

"No," she said. "I knew in would wake you up, so I said it, and I'm kinda right. Anyway, how are _we _supposed to know she's down there? She _could _be, for all we know, couldn't she?"

I got out of the mini-van and walked away irritated, murmuring words under my breathe not in particular. I walked down the hill some to where I could see the house. I leaned against a big oak tree and slid down to the bottom. Then I wrapped my arms around my knees and put my head on my knees. I sat there and stared at that house, not blinking, waiting for something worth all this to happen.

Soon, Brittany came back and sat by me. She tried to have conversations with me; they never got very far. I hope she didn't think I was mad at her. I was just trying to calm myself. I was still anxious about this raid on this house. Sure it was big and must have lots of good food, but I still had a very bad feeling about this place. I felt something very bad would happen here.

"Hey, Brittany?" I said.

"Yeah?" she replied. I could tell she wasn't mad. Good!

"Do we have to raid _this_ house?"

"Yeah, we do."

"But why?"

"Because we're already up here and its in a perfect place."

"Please, can't we go some place else? I have a really bad feeling something bad's gonna happen." I told her. I was really worried. I had this feeling before once. That was when Mom came back with seekers.

"Nothing bad will happen Meggie. That's why we're watching them first. Your just worried, that's all."

"How do _you_ know that, Brit?" I asked her, close to tears, now. "You don't! You never trust me, Brittany! _Never_! And you sure didn't when those seekers came after they got mom! I told you I had a bad feeling and I told you we should move. But you didn't! And we stayed there! And the seekers almost got us, too!"

I stood up, almost crying, and ran back to the mini-van. I got in the back seat, leaving my sister and her 'never listen to Meggie' attitude to herself. Then and there I started to cry. Not only because of what just happened, knowing by sister will never believe me, but also for my Mom and Dad and all the other people who got caught by those evil seekers.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to print it out so you can burn it? Tell me. By clicking that little green review button and telling me what you think and how to improve it. I know it's short, but I personally think it's better than the first chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Watching Them

**A/N: Sorry I haven't gotten to update in a while. Thanks goes to izabethelay13, Sandy, and Kielagh for reviewing chapter 2! And thanks goes to V.A.R. love-11 for favoriting!  
**

Life Goes On

Chapter 3: Watching Them

After what seemed like a very long time, I got out of the mini-van and went back to watch the house. This time I didn't sit by Brittany. I found a tree a little to the left and farther down the hill than she was. And I sat there for a while; I might have even laid there at some point.

Brittany constantly whispered "Sorry," down the hill to me. I never paid any attention, never answered her. She wasn't sorry. If she was we would be gone by now; gone to a different house, different city, anywhere but here.

At about 7:30 a light came on in some room on the top right corner of the house. One by one they all followed that little light until every window we could see was lit up. I assumed this meant they were waking up and getting ready to go work or where ever it is souls go when they leave.

After a few minutes, four people walked out of the house. This was serious enough to make me have to go back to Brittany, so I went. I had to. This was why we were sitting here watching them.

"Hi." Brittany said, awkwardly. I said nothing back, so she went on. "So, there are three girls and one boy. They probably kept to their hosts' family. Do you think that's all of them?"

"I could have guessed that much myself!" I said still irritated with her. "All the lights are out, so I would think that's everyone. Four people are enough to live in this house."

"Okay! Gosh, Meggie! Sorry for asking your opinion!"

"Why would you want my opinion? When I give it to you, you don't take it! You don't even consider it!" I whispered furiously, still remembering this morning.

"Look, I'm sorry about that! How many times do I have to tell you! And I _did_ consider it!"

"Yeah, maybe for about 5 sec. And _no_ you are _not_ sorry!"

"How do _you_ know if _I'm_ sorry or not!"

"I can just tell!" I said, getting angrier.

"Sure you can, Meggie! And you should be quieter! They might hear us!" she whispered back. It was true. My voice had been rising since I got over here.

"_They_ have already gone. If you'd have been paying attention, you might have noticed that too." I whispered, lowering my voice. There were still risks even if they were gone.

"Don't accuse _me_ of not paying attention!"

I had no response. As much as I wanted her to be wrong, she was right. I had only looked over at them when she'd said 'They might hear us'. All I said back was, "Well, I'm going back now. We'll get more work done if we're apart, it seems." I went back down to my little tree, to watch the house.

-

The day passed slowly. Nothing happened with the house. We never heard anything from there, and we never saw anything else. I fell asleep from boredom once. All I know was one minute, I was looking at the house; and the next, I was being waked up by some bird in the tree above me.

The more time past, the more worried I got. I still had that awful feeling. As much as I was angry with her, I still loved Brittany. She had taken care of me after Mom got caught. She'd comforted me, and protected me. But as much as I warned her; she will still go down there to that house by herself tomorrow.

Nothing more happened at the house, until the two cars came back with the four people at about 9:00. The man and oldest woman looked like healers. The other two girls had normal clothes on; they could have gone anywhere. I could hear them talking faintly, as they walked into the house. Immediately the lights on the bottom floor came on.

I was getting tired, I don't know why. All I did was sit here all day. But I couldn't sleep until they did.

At somewhere around ten thirty, two lights went off. Then some more, and some more until all were out except two, one of them being the first one on that morning. I expected them to be the bedrooms of the two healers, who seem to be the adults of this family.

I didn't want to wait for them to go to sleep. I got up and made my way to the mini-van.

"I'm going to sleep, now" I muttered to Brittany as I past her.

The backseat where I always slept was nice and cozy; but even with the blanket tucked around me as much as I could make it go, I still felt I wouldn't sleep good tonight.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If you did, review! If you didn't, still review! Tell me how to make it better. And please don't favorite it and not review it! It annoys me.**

**Story Recommendation: If you like all-human Twilight stories, read Silver Linings by izabethelay13!**


	4. The Raid

**A/N: Thanks again to all who read this story! Thanks to izabethelay13, TopKat90, and V.A.R. love-11 for reviewing!**

**Well here's your update.**

* * *

Life Goes On

Chapter 4: The Raid

And I was right. I tossed and turned all night long. I never could get comfortable; either from worry or sleeping in a car, I don't know. For some reason, I kept looking at the radio and its little glowing green numbers. At about 11:30 Brittany came in to sleep. I pretended to be asleep. Knowing Brittany, she'd probably be worried because I haven't fell asleep and I've been here for a hour. She should worry about herself, not me. She soon fell asleep, most likely sleeping peacefully.

The last I looked at the clock, it said 2:37. Yeah, I remember non-important details like that. I had nightmares all through the night. Most of them about Seekers and getting caught in the worst of ways. The scariest was also the last before I woke up. It was about Brittany. She was getting ready for the raid. Going down the hill in a very slow-motion way. I should have realized it was just a dream, but it was just so vivid! Brittany stepped through the door with our big backpack thing hikers use that we use for raids. Then as soon as she closed the door behind her, two seekers drive up. They weren't like any of the souls I saw come out of the house yesterday, but they were two different ones. They rushed inside the house and two seconds later they were dragging a unconscious Brittany to their car. They stuffed her in the backseat. But before driving away, the Seekers screamed simultaneously up the hill to me, "WE WARNED YOU, MEGGIE!"

I woke up almost screaming, sweaty and breathing very deeply like I'd just ran four miles nonstop. Thank God Brittany wasn't in here! I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail and hopped out of the mini-van. Then, when I saw her there waiting for the souls to leave, the worry took over me again. What if the dream was right, and the feelings had really been warnings and not just worrying? What if I was like...like physic or something? What if Seekers _will_ get her on the raid? I had to try harder, try to stop her!

I ran down to her, begging God for her to listen to me. After running down the hill what seemed like 10 minutes, I asked calmly,"Brittany?"

"Yes, Meggie?"

"Brittany, look at me. I am sorry about yesterday and all the fighting! Listen to me this one time! Please, lets go somewhere different, other than here. Just down the road some, it doesn't matter, _anywhere_ but here! Please don't go down there to that house, something very bad will happen to you. I felt it as soon as we got here, Brit. _Don't go_!" I said, telling everything to her. God, I sounded stupid, even to myself, but it was all true. She just _had_ to believe me!

"NO, Meggie! I've told you before! We are _not _moving to a different house! Your just worried about me, like sisters do when they do something dangerous."

"WHY! Why, Brittany! Why do you chose not to listen to me when it really matters. You always have, but one day you just stop? And DON'T blame this on worrying about you! Of Course I am! I am more worried about you than I have ever been on any raid! Why is that, Brittany? Just simple worrying about a raid doesn't explain why! I CAN'T let you go down there!"

"Well then, you'll just have to let me go anyway, 'cause I am not moving! We are already here, ready to go, and we are very low on food. We need this raid now! Not tomorrow! And we'd have to sit and watch the whole day again at a different house." she said, almost yelling. I could tell I was going to lose this fight. She was so stubborn!

"Fine! If you want to go give yourself to Seekers, go right ahead! I can't stop you!" I whispered, pointing at the house. I turned my back to her. Angry and frustrated tears threatening to fall, I quickly found that same familiar tree I spent all day yesterday. I sank down, wrapping my arms around my knees, I let myself cry. Wow, I'd done a lot of that over the past day and 1/2.

But now was no time to joke. The four souls had left with the two cars and Brittany was about to leave. Go to her death, I was sure of it. But Before she went she came down to me and said, "I'm sorry, Meggie, but I have to do this. If something happens run. Go somewhere, anywhere. I just thought I would say goodbye." She turned to walk down the hill.

"Wait, Brittany!" I said after her. She turned back. I kept going, "I love you, Brittany, so much. Please promise me you'll be careful and come back to me! It will make me feel much better." I said, even though I know she wouldn't. It would make it easier to force myself to pretend I believed her and everything was fine.

"I promise, Meggie." she said sternly, looking me in the eyes.

"Please promise, if the Seekers do get you, you will fight your hardest not to let them take you completely, not to let them erase you."

"I promise, Meggie. You know I will."

"Thank you, Brittany. Goodbye now."

She turned to leave, leave me here all along. I started crying harder; as hard as I did when Mom and Dad had been caught, though nothing had happened yet. But I was positive it will.I tried so hard to force myself not to think about Seekers and feelings; to drive all that from my mind and force myself to believe nothing at all was wrong. This was impossible to do, watching Brittany walk down tree covered hill at what seemed slow motion like in movies. That part of my dream was coming true already, though it could just be from the dread. Dread of what happens next. Dread of what I would do when she got caught.

All of the dream couldn't come true, could it? I mean, how would Seekers now I was up here and my name was Meggie? I was getting more and more panicky by the second. Brittany was almost there, now, crouching behind a tree about 50 feet from the house. I couldn't watch anymore, I just couldn't! But I couldn't turn my head away either. I wasn't crying now, using all my energy to star at Brittany and the house; to stair through the house so I could see if there was those two Seekers from my dream. But I couldn't.

I held my breath as I watched Brittany step through the door and close it behind her, waiting for two Seekers to drive up. They didn't. I got a little calmer, a little less panicky, and a little tiny bit hopeful. My dream wasn't going to happen! It can't now. But i felt something else horrible would happen. Something else that involved Brittany getting took away from me and all the world by two Seekers.

And I knew I felt right when I heard the earsplitting scream some 5 minutes after she'd walk through that door; the scream that would change my live forever.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Tell me how to improve this chapter. I want at least four before I update again. Questions are welcome. So is criticism.**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter! Because (yes short, but I think its great) I really didn't want to write this chapter. I really didn't want to see Brittany get caught, in other words.**


	5. Running

**A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, so sorry! But thanks go to TopKat90, V.A.R. love-11, WotcherLizzieGinny, and izabethelay13 for reviewing Chapter 4! **

Life Goes On

Chapter 5: Running

I stared in shock at the front door of the house. My sister's scream had died away, leaving a terrifyingly unbearable silence. Something horrible had happened in that house to her. And all I could do was sit there like an idiot staring at a door. That's all I seemed to do at the most horrible times. Just like when my mom came back to us with Seekers, all I could do was stare in shock at the excited smile on my mother's face as we hid.

I sat there waiting. I don't know what I was waiting for, maybe some sign that my sister would come back out, that I had just imagined that scream, that my mind was playing tricks on me because of that stupid dream. The dream. My dream had come true, in the basic ways. She had got caught.

I started crying as the shock overwhelmed me. I would never see her again. She'd never come out of there. The best thing in my life was gone. Gone, gone and never would come back. I should run now, get away from here. The soul will know where I am and then everything I'm living for would be gone. But I couldn't, I couldn't look away from that door, hoping something good will happen.

Just then, I man stepped out. He was carrying a cordless phone. He dialed a number as he stood there on the porch. I faintly heard him talking, not many words carried all the way to me. But I thought I heard him say, "I'm a Seeker, too…human girl in my house…could be others." He kept looking anxiously up the hill and down the road as he said this. He shook his head and hung up. Then he ran back in the house with an excited look on his face.

This was not a good sign, not good at all. Good signs were why I was still here, and there would not be a good sign. So I got up with shaky knees still crying. I went back to the mini-van and started packing what little food and water we had left into another bag. There might be enough for about four days in normal circumstances. I had four days to get far away from here, far enough for the Seekers not to find me. After that, I don't care if I die, as long as I don't get caught before that.

The desert was close by; close enough to walk in at least two days. We'd never hid there before. We'd avoided it because it would be way too hot and that would make us use up the water faster. But that didn't matter now and the Seekers couldn't find me there.

So I sat off, running away from here. That was Brittany's last wish, so I must follow it. I tried to keep my face expression less as I stared at the ground in front of me. I thought of all the good times I shared with Brittany. I tried to tell myself as I walked down the other side of the hill that she did this to herself. That I had warned her and it was her fault that she didn't listen. But I couldn't help myself think it was all my fault.

--

It had been two days, half the food and water was gone, and I was about fifty feet from the beginning of the desert. During these two days I had practically turned into a zombie. I walked with an expressionless face and never talked to myself like I normally do. I was trying to block out the facts and reality. I ignored the pain, physical and mental. I walked faster, a tiny bit eager to get to the desert.

I finally reached it. There were still a few trees out here, so I could hide here and sleep for the night. But tomorrow morning I would have to walk faster to get in the middle of the desert. No souls would go out there.

So I took off my backpack and laid it down on the ground. I used it as a pillow, and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

I awoke in what seemed to be 1 minute tops at about 5:30 this morning. I didn't feel very safe sleeping here like this, anyone could walk up and take you. I completely understood why Aunt Kathy and Brittany did this, now. You had to wake up before you can get to safety. The quicker you get there, the safer it is. It's the same way with raiding. You need to get up before the souls to watch them so you can be safer.

So I headed strait to the middle of the desert, where no souls would dare to come. There I would be safe. I tried to walk faster this time, trying to ignoring the soreness in my legs, feet, and lungs. I didn't do that too well, though, I doubt I could. But I pushed myself anyway, using my long legs to make longer strides. I had always been tall for my age, which was a good thing now. It made me a good runner, so I used it for my advantage.

--

Three days, and I had gotten to the middle of the desert. There wasn't much food left and even less water. Here, no souls would ever come, in fear of either wild and violent animals or dying of the heat; which were both kind of stupid, you don't die of heat, you die of dehydration and lack of food and water.

I was safe from them, as safe as I'll ever be. The one now in my sister's head wouldn't think I would be stupid enough to go out here. And I'm not stupid; I am just running away to the only place souls would never come.

I saw this oddly shaped rock in the distance. At least I thought it was oddly shaped; it could have been my being almost dehydrated or the fact that I didn't look at it long enough to really absorb the picture. I didn't care which; I just started walking in that direction, looking at the ground in front of me. I thought it would be a good place to go. This time my feelings were good, and I now have a good reason to trust my feelings and instincts.

--

Six hours later, it was the middle of the night. I had no water left and I was just barely walking. I wouldn't eat, because that would make me even thirstier. I was dehydrated, or almost, and getting ready to pass out. I would die soon, physically, I was already mentally dead; or I felt like it, anyway.

I had reached that rock. I walked, very slowly, around it. Yes, there was a cave! Wow, the first time I've been excited in days, and over something as stupid as where I would die! Wow, I was getting slaphappy! And look at that, I am still excited! Wow, this was very odd!

I walked into the small little cave and lay against the side of the wall close to the entrance. Here, the black shadows covered me and no one could see me. No one! I was completely tired in every way you can think of. So I went to sleep; hoping to die in my sleep instead of dieing while I was awake and suffering in pains that I try my best to ignore.

And I quickly did fall asleep, into another dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Sorry its so short and, but I was in a rush to get this chapter up so I could start writing the next chapter. Sorry! I wasn't planning on this being a longer chapter, either. **

**Please review! It makes me feel special. I still want to try for four before I update again. Questions and PMs are welcome! **

**Thanks again to all who reviewed and favorited!**

**~Eternal L0ve**


	6. Explanations

**A/N: Sorry, but I haven't had the change to update since Monday. I probably will be able to update it once, maybe twice a week so hang in there and be patent. But never on Wednesdays.**

**Special thanks to izabethelay13, V.A.R. love-11, and WotcherLizzieGinny for reviewing chapter 5 and akatsukigirl1230 for favoriting.**

* * *

Life Goes On

Chapter 6: Explanations

Sometime during this sleep, I woke up to water poring on my face; at least I thought at the time I woke up, but it was probably just a dream, since I was in such a need right now for water. I accepted it gratefully, letting water pour down my throat. I thought I heard voices having distant conversations, but that was part of the dream because I was so scared of the Seekers coming. Then came a very bright light in my dream. I don't know why it was there, just that it hurt my eyes. That was the mysterious part of my dream. I knew it couldn't be the light from heaven because as fast as it got there, it went pitch black into more dreamless sleep. Heaven lights aren't supposed to do that.

--

I woke up again disoriented to a bright room. I slowly blinked twice before I could fully open my eyes. The roof above me looked like I was in a cave. How did I get in a cave, and how can it be bright in a cave like this? The walls around me showed the same sign. I was in some kind of cave in a room, but there were doors on one side. That was odd.

There were also these cots, and I appeared to be laying on one just like them, and a desk with several books on it. This was also odd. It looked like some kind of hospital!

Only when someone squeezed my hand did I realize someone was holding my hand _and_ there were 5 people in the room with me. I was too confused and tired to do anything too bad. What with me halfway droning back off into sleep? I sat up leaning against my arm for support. I just asked, "Who are you?" My voice sounded faint and scratchy because I haven't talked for 3 days.

"I'm Melanie and this is Doc, Jared, Ian, and Wanda." The girl standing by the man she pointed out Jared said. Wanda was the young girl holding my hand and Ian was the man beside her looking very protective. Doc was standing by himself. So this was a hospital! Wow, I was really confused at the moment!

Then I saw that Wanda's eyes were reflecting. But no one else's was, even though they were in more light than she was. So she was a soul, and no one else was. But I was still way too tired and way too confused to do anything too bad, still. I wish I did feel better. Then I could do something bad, like possibly avenge my sister. I was too confused, anyway. Why didn't these people so anything? But I could jerk my hand away from hers and say, "Why are you here?" God, I didn't sound good! I tried clearing my throat but that made it hurt and bad. I needed water very quickly.

Ian, stepping protectively in front of her and, almost literally growling, said, "She's part of our family, we all love her, and you _will not _hurt her!"

That guy can be scary if he wants to be. Especially if he's right next to you and starts telling you off for something you didn't plan on doing right in your face. Before I could answer some smart remark Jared added, "But you did take this more calmly than I've seem people yet!"

I stared at him and said, "Maybe that's because I'm too tired and confused to do anything too horribly bad! And I need some water!" God, I am thirsty!

Doc quickly handed me a bottle of water. I chugged down the whole thing in about 30 seconds. Maybe a little too fast because it made me feel a little dizzier than I felt already. "Thanks!" I murmured quietly.

"Now, explain stuff." I said.

Melanie said, "Like what kind of stuff?"

"Maybe she should rest first." I heard Wanda say.

I started to say something but Doc said, "Yeah, that's probably a better idea."

That made everyone agree much to my disappointment. Yes, I wanted to rest, but I was more curious and wanted some explanations first.

But Jared asked, "First, what's your name, kid?"

"Me-Wait! How do I know I can trust you people" I said, staring at everyone, maybe Wanda a little longer than everyone else. I hoped they couldn't tell.

"Yeah, that's gonna take some explanations." I hear Jared murmur quietly.

"Just trust us for now. We swear we'll explain everything after you rest! Just look at yourself! Your halfway asleep already!" And I was; and getting more tired by the minute. I'd lost this.

"OK fine! My name is Meggie. Meggie Matney."

"Good! Now, you rest." Doc said.

"Sure, sure." I murmured and lay back down.

I wondered if these people really existed. I wondered if I wasn't going crazy and still laying on the ground, or if I was really dead, or if this was still a dream. Which ever it was, I didn't care right now. I just cared about sleeping. I feel easily into another sleep. That seems like all I do now; sleep dreamless sleeps.

But I did dream this time. I dreamed about Brittany. I dreamed about before that one day that changed everything, about Brittany listening to me, and Brittany keeping her promises. I dreamed Brittany is keeping her promise now and fighting back at that soul in her head, and I dreamed she is going to come back to me. Most of this dream made me happy, but some of it made me sad. Brittany couldn't keep one of those promises now. She couldn't come back to me. She had got caught and got a soul but in her. There was no way that soul would let her come back to me.

--

I woke up disoriented again. I hate feeling confused! But other than that I felt fine.

It was dark outside. It wasn't a light in here. The only light here was coming from a little lantern that I thought had to be the kind you recharge with solar power.

I sat strait up, remembering a little. I recognized the three people still in the room as a Melanie, Jared, and Doc. But still couldn't remember why or where I was. So I asked them, "Were am I?" Then I remembered I still haven't been told where or why I was here.

I might have mouthed "Oh" very slowly before I said "OK, you people have some explaining to do."

"So do you, kid." Jared said.

"You first!"

"Why?"

"Because I asked first!"

"God, your stubborn!" Jared said. Then he murmured something to Melanie that sounded like, "Jamie's gonna like this kid."

"I know I am! But you still have to explain!" I said, smiling. That didn't annoy me. People used to call me stubborn all the time.

"Okay, okay! Let me do this, Jared." Melanie said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because, apparently you are to immature to listen to her!"

"No I am not!"

"She has a point! She did ask us first yesterday!" Melanie said. I slept I whole day! No, I've never slept a whole day before!

"Are you taking her side in this!" They continued to argue.

"Yes, maybe I am!"

"Hey!" I yelled before Jared could argue back again. "You two argue like an old married couple!"

Melanie said, "Well we are a couple but we aren't married! Sorry about all of that Meggie! What do you want explained?"

"Why am I here? Why are you here? Where is here? What Is here. How did I get here? Why is that one girl here? Is this all of you? How did you find me? Why aren't I dead? Or am I dead? Are we all dead? Is that why you're here? Why wouldn't Brittany listen to me? Why did she have to go? Why did there have to be a stupid seeker in that house. Why does life go on after everything ends?" I rambled on and on, going faster and faster. My voice kept getting higher and higher and I didn't even realize Melanie and Jared were even listening to me after the eighth question. I just couldn't stop.

I didn't even remember them after I had stopped until Melanie said, "We're really sorry, Meggie."

I looked up at them. Melanie and Jared were staring at me with wide but sincere eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry about that!" I apologized quickly.

"No that's fine! Now where do we start? Okay! So Jared, Ian, Wanda, and I were out on a raid. We drove our truck around to the entrance of the caves to unload them. When we were bringing in the first load, we found you laying in the entrance to the caves. You were seriously almost dead, by the looks of things. Wanda gave you some water and Jared checked your eyes to see if you were a soul or not and stuff like that." Melanie started. I narrowed my eyes at this.

"Jared and Ian carried you to Doc's and Wanda and I went to get help with the supplies. Aaron drove the truck back to its hiding place. As soon as everything was put away we went to Doc's to see about you. He'd gave you more water and Heal and stuff like that." Melanie continued. I was curious about what the heck Heal was but obviously stuff that healed you so I didn't ask.

" So that's why I wasn't all sore from walking 3 days in the desert?"

"Um, yeah," Jared said, "So after about a day you finally woke up and you know the rest."

"Yeah and I slept for a day and woke up again."

"Yeah. As for what this is, this is a bunch of air shafts from the lava a long time ago. Jeb found them and made all of them connect and he made all of the lights and stuff." Jared said.

"So your saying there used to be a volcano here and were in the remains of its lava?" I said.

"Yeah. But don't worry about that. It hasn't been active in years. There is a little boiling hot river, though. And part of the floor is cracked so you'll want to be careful there." He said. That _so_ didn't comfort me like it was intended to.

"Great! Just great!" I murmured. "So I take it we aren't dead?"

"Nope! Not yet anyway!" That didn't comfort me either.

"Nice! So how is that Wanda girl here."

"Yeah. I take it you got it in your head that she's part of the family, we all love her, and you can't hurt her last night, right."

"Yeah, I got that." I said, shuddering.

"Okay then. Well for starters, we came here and started to love everyone while they were holding us captive. Eventually everyone started to trust her and Jared here finally let us get out of that damned hole and she stayed here and loved them even more. Everyone let her start going on raids with us because she could just walk in and grab the stuff we needed. And we all became a big happy family." Melanie said, quickly. She narrowed she eyes and glared at Jared when she mentioned him. I did notice when she said 'us' and 'we'. That just made me feel even more confused. But I didn't press her. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it for some odd reason.

"Okay, then" I said, the confusion could be heard in my voice. "How many is big?"

"I lot. We'll give you a tour and show you everyone."

Why were they all explaining things in such a rush? They have been since I woke up. I just guess it was because they were just in a hurry to get this through with so I could have my turn explaining things. They probably were just curious like I am to see this place.

"Cool!" I said, excitingly jumping off the cot.

"Wait a sec., kid. You got some explaining to do, too." Jared said. Yeah, they were just curious, that's all.

I sighed as I sat back on the cot. I was going to hate this.

* * *

**A/N: I really, really hope you liked this. It's my longest yet. I really think it's the best one. This took my half the day to write so you'd better like it.**

**Please review! I really love seeing those reviews when I check my email every morning. They make me feel excited and special and they make me want to update faster. And I need your opinion, too. **

**You can PM me anytime and I'll reply as soon as I can. Questions are welcome, too.**

**Thanks again to all who has favorited or reviewed!**

**Love,**

**~Eternal L0ve**


	7. More Explanations and Jamie

Life Goes On

Chapter 7: More Explanations and Jamie

I was really going to hate this.

I sighed agian. "Okay. What first?"

"Well, um, start with what made you learn about the souls." Mel said.

"Okay. Well, we first noticed when Dad came home from work with reflective eyes and a real cheery attitude. He worked in a factory and was never cheery when he got home. After dinner he didn't let us watch any movie that had action or violence of any type. I remember him saying something like 'Violence is bad for you, Meg.' Then he begged us to go to the hospital for a little checkup. Those two thing are something my dad would never do. He loved action movies and hated even the thought of hospitals let alone ask us to go to one.

"So I noticed this and told mom and Brittany, my sister. They all agreed. That may have been the last time Brittany ever believed me. In the night when what used to be our dad went to sleep, we packed our biggest bags full of food and water and other stuff we'd need. We got Mom's mini-van and drove away. And that's basicly everything that happened that night."

"Oh,well, they didn't try and get us in that fast." Mel said.

All I said back was, "Yeah."

"So I assume you are alone now, right?" Jared asked.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?" Jared asked.

I stared down at my hands in my lap while saying "Er, okay. So about a year later we were in Montana. We still had the mini-van and Mom was getting ready to go on a raid. We were running out of food and water and stuff. She never let us go on raids with her so she had to carry the two bags by herself back to our hiding place. This time it was in the woods. Mom was just telling us goodbye and keep safe and stuff like that. Then I got all worried for her and stuff. To comfort me she promised that she'd came back and made Brit swear to keep me safe. When I finally let her go she ran down that hill to the house she was raiding. But not before the Seekers jumped out and chased her. And they did finally catch her." I said saying the last part a little faster. It was the hardest part._ 'Not before she turned toward us.'_ I added in my head. I'd never forget the look of horror, worry, and apologies all mixed together.

"Brittany had a time forcing me not to scream. And she did come back, just like she promised. I started having bad feelings and nightmares. They all involved her coming back watching Seekers come after us with a big happy excited face. And exactly that happened about 3 days later. I warned Brittany, but she didn't believe me. We narrowly escaped them." Mel looked at me with apologetic eyes when I looked up.

Before she could respond I continued, "That's been almost three years. Six days ago we arrived at this big house that Brit was going to raid. i started having bad feelings. The next day they grew worse while we watched them. I had fights with her all day cause she was too stubborn to move to another house and just ignored every thing I did. I had another nightmare that night. It was about her getting caught by Seekers, too. I warned, and warned her but she still didn't listen to a thing I said. Only when she started to go did she turn nice and comforted me. She promised me she'd come back! But she can't! 'Cause those damn Seekers caught her, too! She can't come back to me. 'Cause I ran away before the same thing could happen twice. But I ran here. No souls go here. She can't find me here. Never!" I said, my voice rising toward the end. Everyone exchanged looks like they knew something important that they wouldn't tell me. I thought I heard Jared whisper, "Jamie's _really _going to like this kid." again.

Looking down at her feet Mel said, "We are really sorry, Meggie." Her voice was filed with different feelings. Sorry, apology, and something I couldn't place. She really meant it. Sorry for everything.

"Sorry about that." I said. I shouldn't have said all of that. It had hurt Mel.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Meg." Jared said. Wow, its the first time I remember him using my name.

"How old are you, Meg." Doc asked after a long silence. He hadn't said much this whole time.

"13."

They all whispered different things. Doc whispered "Wow", Jared "Jamie's age", and Mel after Jared whispered, "I know."

"You two know I can hear you, right?" I asked Jared and Mel. My loud voice sounded odd after all the whispering.

Jared started to say something but then the doors burst open. A boy about my age, obviously Jamie, stood in the door way looking around. And he _was _pretty cute. When he saw Jared, he continued walking, more like running, into the room. He said, "Hey, Jared. Jeb said you'd be here. When are w..." Then he noticed me. Staring, he leaned over toward Jared and said, "Who's she."

"Meggie" I said before they could answer him.

"Cool!" He said.

"Right," I said while getting off that cot. "Now that we're all done explaining can I _please_ go on that tour?" I asked, now looking at Melanie. I was getting more excited now.

"Your giving her a tour? Can I come? _Please_?" Jamie begged, looking about as excited as I did.

Mel and Jared glanced at each other. Then Mel said, "Or _you_ can give her the tour."

* * *

**A/N:**

Hehe! A Little cliffhanger. Bet ya didn't expect that! YAY! Jamie's here now! Hopefully this will let Jamie and Meggie get closer together.

Hope you love it. Sorry for not updating for a while. I know it's been a long time. And sorry if you think it's short and not detailed or something. I'm just trying to type this at 12 in the morning.

Please review! _Please! _Tell me how you like it so far and how to improve it. Anyone got any ideas? I may just surprise you and use them. Questions are welcome, and criticism. I love all reviews, even the bad ones...even thought I haven't got any yet.

Your welcome to PM me. I'll answer any questions unless they ruin the plot for you.

Love,

Eternal L0ve

**PS:**hehe that rhymes!

**PPS:**Sorry, I just noticed I didn't do my normal special thanks. Thanks goes to jordan101 for favoriting and TopKat90, DeidaraLove1234, and izabethelay13 for reviewing this time.

If you review I will put your name somewhere in the next chapter. Same for all future chapters.

Thanks again to anyone who ever reviewed or favorited.


	8. Jamie's Tour Part 1

**A/N: I'm really, really so very sorry! Sorry I haven't updated for like 2 weeks. I'm so sorry! I have a reason for everything; I didn't abandon this story or anything. My dad was on vacation from work for 2 weeks and I had to stay home with him then. And the two times I did get to get on a computer were at the library and I couldn't update it because I wasn't on my computer and I hadn't typed this yet. So I just published a story (Its for Twilight, by the way) I had typed but forgot to publish it before. I'm sorry for not warning you or anything! Sorry! I hope you guys haven't forgot this story and I really hope you don't hate me.**

**(For further explanation please PM me and ask me really nicely. ((The full thing was to long to put in a A/N and I'm real anxious to write this and for you to read it so I won't bore you with freakishly long explanations if I haven't already)))**

**Sorry for rambling!**

**Okay so on with chapter 8!**

* * *

Life Goes On

Chapter 8: Jamie's Tour Part 1

I stared intently at Melanie, eyebrows raised and blinking disbelievingly. She just stood there smiling between us, waiting for someone to say something. I looked at Jamie. He was staring disbelievingly at her, too.

I looked back and Mel and Jared. It was seriously like they were trying to set us up or something. I narrowed my eyes and said, "What?" At the same time Jamie had shrugged and said, "OK!" happily.

"Well, it's Saturday so Jamie doesn't have school and obviously he wants to and we have to work in the garden today."

" But you s…Wait! You have a garden in a cave?"

"Yeah. You'll see them on the tour."

"But you prom…Oh, all right!" I said, starting off toward the door. Then I stopped and turned back toward them. "Wait. I don't think I can lead my own tour of some cave I've barely seen one room of." I said to Jamie.

He said, "Your right." And ran over to me.

"Oh, yes, I know, Jamie."

He stared at me. Mel, Jared, and Doc went in front of us out the door.

"Right, so, er…I've never really given a tour before. Jeb normally gives them. But you know this room, right?" He finally said.

"Well, obviously it's Doc's hospital."

"Yeah, so let's go to the rec room." Jamie said, leading me out the door. We didn't say much more than that on the way there, where ever 'there' is. I stayed close beside him, taking no chances of possibly getting lost. We never met anyone. The tunnels got deeper and darker until Jamie stopped.

"This is the rec room. We go here to play games and stuff sometimes." Jamie said, pointing to the room. It was pitch black inside but you could just make out the entrance and that it was really wide but short, too.

" Games like…like soccer and stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's what we normally play in here. But we bring lights when we do want to."

"Obviously."

"You say that a lot."

"I know I do."

"I knew you'd say that."

"You just met me. Am I that predictable?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"That's great!" I muttered. "When are you guys going to play again? I like soccer. Its fun and I'm good"

"Me too."

"But I haven't played a real game in like three years."

"Well, that sucks!"

"I know."

"Yeah, we should go on now."

"Okay! Where to?" I asked as we started off again. I was curious and excited again. And I liked Jamie a lot better now.

"Well, it's a set of gardens. There are two. Jared and Mel are in the other one I think. It's the main part of the caves, breaking off into lots of tunnels and everything. We'll go there after this garden."

We actually talked this time as we walked through the tunnels. Jamie explained what the rest of his tour would be and I listened. Then we talked about random things including more about soccer until we got to the gardens.

The first thing I noticed was how bright this room was. It was coming from the ceiling but how the heck it worked I couldn't find out. There was also corn growing on one side and what looked like potatoes on the other side. There were tubes everywhere, probably for irrigation or something. There were some people here. Some meaning about 8 possibly. They were doing different things. They all looked up. Some actually stopped what they were doing. Apparently they all knew of me.

Jamie started introducing them to me. I was never good with names. Never. So I forgot them about 2 minutes after this. At least I had got 6 down. That was more humans I'd seen for almost 3 years, let alone all these. And apparently there were still more.

After Jamie was done saying off they're names I said, "And I'm Meggie." And smiled and waved.

Then Jamie explained the garden part. "This is one of the gardens. We grow corn and potatoes here. Its real close to the surface here so naturally its hotter and dryer."

"Well I guess it's the deserts job to make stuff hot and dry."

"Yep! And that's one of the reasons we have to irrigate here. It's the same in the other garden. Which is where we're going now."

"Okay! But wait a second. Would you mind explaining how the heck the lights work. Please." I said, almost forgetting for a minute that I wanted to know how they work.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about them. Well, Jeb made them when he found this place. He used mirrors to reflect the sun. There's some in other places, too." I tried to see them but it was to bright to look at very long.

"I guess that would work, wouldn't it. It's really cool."

"I know."

He led me back through the tunnel and to the other gardens. They were practically the same. But they grew spinach and carrots, so Jamie said. And there was lots of tunnels branching off of this room, too, like Jamie said before. There were some people in here including Melanie, Jared, and Ian. There were more than in the other garden. Other than them I forgot they're names like the other people.

The Jamie led me to the kitchen. As soon as I smelled food I realized I was hungry. Very hungry. I hadn't smelled food that good in a long, long time. I stared longingly at it, not paying any attention to anything else. Until someone behind us said, "What're you doing, kid!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it sounds short and rushed but I tried to write it before I have to go. And I really wanted to get it put up really fast. And it doesn't help that 3 6-8 year-olds are singing Taylor Swift songs off my CD at the top of their lungs in the next room. (No offense intended) Cuz I love Taylor Swift songs and I was trying really hard not to sing alone and type this thing. And it also didn't help that its like 2:30 and I haven't at lunch and Its cooking in the kitchen right in the next room. Well maybe it helped me to write that last chapter.**

**Sorry for cutting it off at this point. The next chapter will be the rest of the tour. And I will try to update very soon.**

**Thanks sooo much V.A.R. love-11, izabethelay13, WotcherLizzieGinny and akatsukigirl1230 for reviewing ch. 7! I hope everyone has been waiting patiently for this and no one hate me too much.**

**Thanks for everyone who has ever reviewed, favorited, or alerted and thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this story. It makes me happy and makes me want to update cuz people are reading and enjoying my story. So please review this chapter. I don't care if its anonymous. I don't care if its in a PM just please review somehow!**

**And if you have any questions or anything else please PM me.**

**Luv,**

**Eternal L0ve**


	9. Jamie's Tour Part 2

Okay by a show of hands how many of you hate me? I'm soo sorry for not update for so long. I completly understand if you do. But try to forgive me, okay. And enjoy the chapter.

And I'm sorry if I don't type a word exactly the way Jeb would say it in the book, like the pronunctation is off, or something.

ANd there's a fun facts/blooper thing at the bottom if anyone cared enough to read it.

* * *

Previously:

_The Jamie led me to the kitchen. As soon as I smelled food I realized I was hungry. Very hungry. I hadn't smelled food that good in a long, long time. I stared longingly at it, not paying any attention to anything else. Until someone behind us said, "What're you doing, kid!"_

Life Goes On

Chapter 9: Jamie's Tour Part 2

I spun around and there stood a old man with a long beard and these sharp blue eyes that were glaring at Jamie.

"What'd I do now, Jeb?" Jamie asked. So this was Jeb, the guy who found this place. Woo hoo! I really don't care right now. I just want food. And they had chicken! _Chicken!_ Do you know how long it's been since I've tasted CHICKEN!

"You know I always give the tours."

"Oh! Mel told me to do that." Jamie said. Technically she gave a choice. She said 'Or.'

"Hi." I said before Jeb could reply to Jamie. "I'm Meggie." _And I'm hungry_, I added in my head.

"Oh, yes. Hello! So your the Meggie everyone's been talking about." Ooo, great. Everyone's talking about me. Niiice.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure she's really hungry so can we go eat now." Jamie said. Wow, is it really THAT obvious?

"Of course! But come get me afterward, you hear me, kid."

"Yes." Jamie half-sighed. Jeb turned and walked over to one of the tables full of people I've never saw before.

"Okay so let's go eat!" Jamie said, enthusiastically, like always.

I was seriously about to scream 'Okay!' and run over to that table thing and grab as much food as possible, but I realized that would be really rude of me so I said, "Really, I wouldn't want to take all your food. It must be hard for you to get."

Jamie looked disbelievingly at me. Like he couldn't believe I was objecting. I really couldn't believed it, a little. He said, "It's really not as hard as you might think. And we have plenty. You live here now, so you get food."

NOW I said, "Okay!" and ran over to the table thing and grabbed as much food as possible for me to eat without hurting myself or taking to much to be really rude. I'd worry about the 'not as hard as you might think' part later.

Jamie led me over to a table after we got our food. Melanie, Jared, Ian, Wanda were there. Great, this'll be interesting. Well I sat down, ignoring them completely and started eating like crazy. And it was sooo good!

"Wow, you look hungry." Jared said. I looked up at him. Gosh, he states the obvious a lot.

"Well for one, I AM! And for two, it's been FOUR YEARS since I've had chicken at all. My mom hated it and she wouldn't ever cook it for the rest of us, or even buy it, because she was NOT going to eat it."

No one said anything. Melanie was glancing at Jamie like he was going to say something that would hurt my feelings, or something. Well, I got back to savoring every bite of my chicken, potatoes, and green beans. And it was actually a decent meal. It's been like a year since I've had a good decent meal capable of satisfying a person who eats a lot, like me (When I can). I had a feeling every meal here would be this good.

When I got over my food craze, I actually looked around me. There was even more people here than there was in the garden. Seriously, how many people do they have here? And how the freak did they all not get caught and end up all here in the same place.

They all seemed nice enough. Except for this one old lady glaring at me. So I asked Jamie what her problem was.

"Oh, that's just Aunt Maggie. She glares at everyone. She probably thinks you led Seekers here and is eating too much of our food, or something stupid like that." Ew, Maggie. So close to Meggie. Hmm, I should glare back at her. I put on the Megan-Matney-Is-Insane type glare that my grey eyes have perfected that I never get to use enough that makes me look somewhat sadistic and glared right back at her. She surprised me when she actually looked away after about 20 seconds of our stare-down. Haha.

When I looked back at my table, we were all laughing.

"You showed her." Jamie said. I just smiled smugly at him. It's just what I get for being a good actor and having a older sister that gives you an opportunity to glare at her five times a day. Ah, Brittany. If she were here, she'd be glaring at me for out glaring someone she couldn't. And then i'd glare at her until she looked away to glare at the chicken she would be eating, though complaining a little bit about how 'icky' it tasted, seeing as she shared Mom's dislike for it.

If she were here, she'd be doing lots of things she couldn't do now...And it's all because of me. My fault she'd ever gone in that house. my fault I didn't try harder or force her to leave. My fault I didn't come with her. My fault I complained about being low on food and how we should go on a raid soon. All my fault...

And just like that I was crying (something I normally never do) into the closest person to me (which normally was Brittany but seeing as I let the Seekers get her she can't be here, I vaguely realized it was Melanie). And then I distantly heard Jamie, I think, say, "Whoa, what's wrong." but I was too absorbed in my self-blaming and pain to really care. I did want to yell that everything was wrong and that I killed my sister. How could that not be wrong?

And then Meggie tried to comfert me, the whole hugging, back rubbing, whispering, "Shh. Shh. It's okay."deal.

Which made me cry harder, reminding me instantly when Mom used to do that exact thing- when I was little and crying when she and Dad were fighting or when there was a bad storm and I was scared.

But i also wanted so badly to scream at Melanie, "Are you crazy!? It's not okay. Nothing is!" But I didn't want to make a big scene out of this.

I eventually calmed down enough to realize this must be really awkward for her, having some girl you barely know randomly crying into your arms. As awkward as Jamie looked, glancing around at different things (which was weirdly funny, but I was in no laughing mood). And enough to realize that I could SO not eat anything else right now and that if I hurry up and get this tour thing finished I might actually get myself some kind of privet space to suffer the truth in my own silence and not take it out on Melanie.

So, calmly (acting skills, remember) I said to Mel, "Sorry." and to Jamie, "Are you done? I kinda want to finish our tour."

* * *

We got to finish my tour when we found Jeb (Who just HAD to come along and practically take over for Jamie). We went to the other garden first. It was basically the same as the other one but with different kinds of plants and it broke of into more tunnels than the other one did. Jeb was kinda showing off a little when he got all explaining his lights (which I already know the secret of).

And then he lead me down this one tunnel which I tried to remember because it would probably be important later. The tunnel lead us to the one room Jared had said had that boiling hot sprig thing. But I couldn't really see it for a few minutes because of all the steam which first reminded me weirdly of floating air sparkles (yeah, it's weird). And then the thought of that reminded me of those orb things as in spirit ghost orb things, which I knew they weren't in case you were wondering of my sanity.

But the floor looked really creepy when I was able to make it out. It was like half big huge holes that lead down to pitch blackness, like the floor was gonna crumple under every step I made.

And then there was the spring itself that was really creepy. I mean, i being the klutz I am would probably end up tripping and falling in it to my doom. It or one of those holes. I muttered under my breath, "Obviously!" when Jamie said, "You don't want to fall in there."

And then they made me go in this pitch black room where I couldn't see ANYTHING and said that was the washing room **(A/N: That is what they call it, right. I cannot think at all right now)**. I silently wondered how the heck I could ever do anything in here with it so dark.

We left and went back to the garden and went in the 4th tunnel from the left. Jeb said that this and another tunnel was where the sleeping quaters were.

And so I asked them, "So I get a room?"

Jamie said, "Of course you do. For the same reason as you get food. You live here, now, I'm pretty sure your staying here, and your a guest, so you get a room. And it's the last one. Jeb let you have your own room."

"Oh, um, thanks. At least it's easy to remember which one." I said, trailing off. I assumed this was the end of the tour, finish it off with my own room. It has this blue blanket hanging over the doorway. Funny, blue's my favorite color. Inside, it had a few things: a mattress, chair, pillow. Someone had some clothes folded in a corner.

"So, what d'ya think?" Jeb said.

"Um,"I said, unsure exactly WHAT I was supposed to say to this. "I like it. It's way better than the backseat of a car."

"I thought you whould." Jamie said. Since when he got in on this conversation, I do not know. Looking at him, I thought of how I can make them both leave without being rude. If he thought I would like it so much, then he should also have thought I would want time by myself to 'cherish it'.

Luckily Jeb said, "You probably want some time here alone, so I'll leave you here and make Jamie come too."

Jamie said, "Hey!"

While I said, "Thanks!"

And then Jeb was making Jamie leave and I was alone (finally).

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, the endings very crappy, but be happy I even finished it.

Please review, tell me if you still like it, I know it's been months (Sorry for that).

I could not think at all today. I swear it. I spelled mattress machris the first time.


	10. Discovering

_Here's another chapter. I've had this written for a while but I never got around to type it for a while. Last week was hectic-sorry. Oh, and I'm sorry if this looks weird, like with double spaces or something. I had to copy/paste it in here so it might look weird outside this computer._

Life Goes On

Chapter 10:

Believe it or not, I was actually almost asleep.

Almost.

I was just on the edge of sleep, where you can imagine stuff so clearly it's like a dream-it might be in some cases. You can picture things so much better here than in the day-because its too light and noisy to; you just think it. Your almost seriously sleeping but can still hear when people around you make noise.

Like me when Jamie came.

He walked in and knocked-well, he said, "Knock, knock!," because there isn't really a door to knock on.

The abrupt noise after some many hours of silence made me sit up and spin around to face him and loose my picture of the days before all this-in this case a soccer game when I was 10 playing with my best friend, Courtney. Thinking of her and all the possibilities of where she could be just made me sadder. Stupid high imagination.

"What doya want?" I said, irritated by his interruption of my happy memories-which are now sad memories. I watched his always cheerful face turn a little sadder. Crap. I probably sounded mean, didn't I. But I have a headache and really don't feel like doing anything right now.

"Oh, i just wanted to tell you it's dinner time. But I guess you wanna be left alone." came his sad remark. Crap, now i feel guilty.

Jamie turned to walk out the 'door'.

"No, wait! Don't go!" I said hurriedly, thinking how that sounded way less melodramatic in my head.

"Um, alright."

"Yeah..." I said trailing off, thinking that he probably thinks I have multiple-personality disorder, or something.

"So...you wanna talk?" Jamie asks, sitting down in front of me. Then my brain gets defensive and I'm about to ask him if his sister set this up, but then another part of my brain says, "Screw it. You don't care either way."

I end up saying, "No, not really."

but Jamie just says," It's not your fault, you know."

And I get defensive again and say, "What are you talkin' about?" I wonder what my glare looks like in this light-from the solar lantern Jamie brought with him. Funny. I didn't notice it until I thought this.

"You blame yourself for what ever happened with your sister. So stop lying. It's obvious."

"Which? Me blaming myself, or my lying that I don't know your talking about my blaming myself?"

"Aha! She admits. And, both, actually."

"Right now it is," I mutter under my breath, then ask, "Which kind? The known-by-experience obvious? Or the OMG-her-facial-expressions-and-actions-are-soooo-readable obvious?"

"Um, both, actually...again."

"Well, I was at a weakness. What do you really wanna talk about? How obvious I am, or something more important that I don't know because you won't ask?" I answered quickly. My voice had that defensive tone and we were replaying in that quickness people sometimes have in those witty arguments-me more than him, obvious.

"Do you always talk in questions?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Not normally. Are we playing that 20 question game?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"No. Do you, because you are the one who brought it up?"

"I suppose we could. We've been following the end-with-question rule for a long time, especially you. Who wants to go first?" I laugh. Everything's 'especially me' now.

"Not me. Will you?"

"Okay...um, what's your sister's name?"

"I see questions are hard for you to ask now that we are officially playing. That's a really short question, Jamie. Her name's Brittany Matney. Easy. So, how'd you get here?" I said, gesturing around the room.

"To your room, or to the cave?"

"How'd you get to the caves?"

"Well, Uncle Jeb drew this map on the back of a photo album. Mel couldn't figure it out. Then, Jared understood it and he took me here. I already know how you got here, so I'm gonna ask-"

"A better one?" I interrupted, laughing, happy for a chance.

"Hey, no interruptions!"

"I interrupted with a question, no?

"Are you gonna let me talk?"

"I don't know. That's like two points for you. One more and you lose. Am I right?"

"...One of those doesn't count. So take it...WILL you take it off?"

"Off what?"

Silence. I smiled.

"Off the imaginary marker board...with my records on it?"

"Ummmmmmm...Will you ask me what you were?"

"Did they take your parents?"

Jeez, did I seriously have to explain again? "Either that was your question or you have bad ADD, guy. SO...1 point for Jamie, 0 for Meggie. Yes, they did. The Seekers took Dad first. He tried to get us to go get checkups- which was obviously not like him. Then we-me, Mom and Brittany-left. Later, they got Mom. She came back all crazy and almost got US-which I tryed to warn Brittany would happen. So, ex-"

"That's, like, just what happened to me, except Mom first, then Dad."

"...You do realize that's your second point, don't you?"

"Well, crap you. Your way to good at this game, you know that?"

"No your just really bad. So explain yourself. How did you find that obvious by experience?"

"What are y-oooooh," Jamie said, making me laugh. Wow. How many times was that? "I blamed myself, too? I thought up those crazy 'what if's' about if I'd begged harder or something I could have stopped Melanie from going to find Sharon-or if I'd gone with her-something. And I-"

"Wait! Melanie got caught?" I asked, forgetting our game all together. Not that I really ever liked it. Just liked trying to annoy people-which didn't work.

"Yeah. She didn't tell you?" He had that shock-mixed-with-curiosity face on. I shook me head.

"And Sharon? Maggie's evil sidekick?" He laughed at that.

"Well, I've never heard her described like that. But yeah. She's our cousin."

"So how?" I was answering faster and faster, maybe because my brains moving' faster- thinking of possibilities. Jamie seemed to realize what I meant by 'how'.

"She didn't tell you this, either? Well, okay. She was at that elevator looking for Sharon when some of them found her so she ran and jumped doqn an empty elevator shaft trying to kill herself so they couldn't catch her." He said. And hearing my gasp, he added, 'But she obviously didn't. They have that super cool fast healing stuff, you know? So they put a soul in her. But that soul…"

My super fast mystery solving wanna be CSI agent brain had figured it out before he could finish. I- for all who don't know me – can notice details and but two and two together. So I interrupted him for the billionth time finishing, "Was Wanda!"

He nodded-which got me super-excited.

"And if Wanda was in Mel and they're both here, that means they both came together. But she is in a different person now. So, you guys must know some way of getting those things out! So you can get it outta Brittany, too!"

"Hey, whoa there. Slow down." I didn't realize I was talking fast till he said this. But I completely ignored him.

"So you can find her. And get her back to me. We were back at a part of Arizona were there was actually grass and hills and forests so she might be close, right?"

"Maybe. But she could be states away-"

"I don't care about that! I can't believe I never thought about this. You can actually get 'em out!" I finish rambling, with a laugh that probably sounded crazy.

"_But_! Jeez, let me finish! I'm assuming they didn't tell you about this either. What did they tell you?"

I said the first thing that came to my mind, "That your gonna like me."

"Well, um, okay…But Kyle had to drive a long time to get Sunny, so I don't think that'll be a problem. But we don't know where she is."

"Who drove to get who?"

"Kyle – Ian's brother."

"Oooh! That Kyle! So Sunny's the little black-curls girl?"

"Yeah."

"So he drove to find her, brought her back, and took the thing out?"

"Right. 'Cept they didn't get _her_ out."

"Great. Two souls walking among us."

"They're nice though. Sunny's probably more scared of you than you-"

"I'm not scared of them. So we got one demophobic soul, one over cheerful soul guarded by the overprotective dragon, anyone else?"

"Well, there's Burns, but he's gone and-"

"Which kind of gone?"

"Gone away. But they said they may come back to visit. And Lacey and Mandy, who are both people who they successfully removed souls from _ which are now on they're way to a different planet!" he said, in a cheery voice, making me laugh.

Okay! I need to go talk to some adult who can drive – or make someone else drive." I said happily, standing up starting to the door/blanket, Jamie following.

"Well, there's Jeb, Jar-"

"Don't list them all, please."

"I wasn't gonna. Just did it to annoy you."

I faked sadness (there's a word for that, right?) and said/cried, "Why would you do that! I thought you liked me!"

I tried to keep a strait face as Jamie was saying, "Oh, well, I'm sorry, I _ Jeez, Meggie! Seriously! You are such a – (sigh) never mind." But notice how I cracked up in the middle and he stars telling me off. That was the most hilarious thing ever – since my mini-depression.

I left that hallway with mixed feelings- humor (obviously), happiness (very obviously) and anger at Melanie and Jared for not telling me any of this.

_A/N: Two years later and I just now realized half of the last chapter was cut off. –sigh- I really must have been stupid in eight grade. Or seventh grade. Whichever; I don't remember._

_I noticed this yesterday and had the urge to fix it. So I had to go search my house for where I wrote down on paper because I didn't have Internet then. I typed it how I wrote it. Oh, the pull of unfinished business. Whatever._

_So, I guess, publishing this means you all expect me to finish this story. I dunno if I'll be able to. Yes, I've had the next chapter planed out for a year, but I just don't have the inspiration. I haven't even touched 'The Host' in like a year. I guess I could make myself. That probably wouldn't result in very good writing. This story is, yes, almost over. I just don't know if I can get it there._

_Jeez, I started this story way back in the summer before eight grade. That was before band, and before decant writing skills; back when I was really, really innocent, annoyed many people, only had like 3 friends, and Sarah wasn't my __bestest__ best friend. It's the summer before tenth grade now. This story's been up for 2 years and its still not finished. That's pathetic._

_If your reading this and actually care, thank you._

_I really am sorry, if anyone actually enjoyed this story. _


End file.
